This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to debugging a set of code components in an application program. Application programs may be used to carry out a variety of functions. The complexity of code components in application programs is increasing. As the complexity of code components in application programs increases, the need for debugging of code components may also increase.